


Choose

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: “Date one of us”, Daniel proposes; pointing between himself and Minhyun.“Pardon?” Sungwoon watches Daniel hoping for a shift in expression, something to signal that this was a joke.





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Crackhead energy, I just wrote this out of nowhere, cause who doesn’t like threesomes?
> 
> Will definitely contain errors. Let me know and I’ll try and change it. I only read through this once.

“Minhyun? Niel? What are doing here?”, it was one in the morning and way past Sungwoon’s bedtime. He had to be up early, and earn a living yet his two dumb friends were in his doorway. Looking slightly dishevelled, but also very serious.

“We’re here-“, Minhyun and Daniel begin to answer together in unison, then pausing to glare at one another. What is that about? Sungwoon had never seen Minhyun and Daniel act this way, they were best friends and generally quite amiable with anyone that they came in sight with.

That was how Sungwoon had been able to easily strike up friendships with both men. They had been open books, who were always warm, cheerful and inviting.

“Let me say it”, Minhyun suggests much to Daniel’s displeasure. “No let me!”, Daniel’s reaction is the most intense Sungwoon had ever seen from him. Minhyun doesn’t accept the proposal, and the two bicker incomprehensibly in Sungwoon’s building hallway. 

“HEY!” Sungwoon yells startling the dumb and dumber act in front of him. “My frickin’ neighbours are sleeping!” Sungwoon lowers his voice in order to scold the pair. But he wasn’t pleased that his sleep had been interrupted either. 

“Then let us in Sungwoon”, Minhyun suggests, calm and composed as usual. “We have to talk”, Daniel adds, looking on edge.

“Why?”, it was stupid o clock in the morning, what did they want with with him? Minhyun pushes past Sungwoon, with Daniel following neither giving him an explanation.

Come in guys. Sungwoon sighs, deciding that he had no strength to kick them out, as if he had any luck. He was a tea spoon going against two ladles. He had no chance in a physical fight.

“Well, now that you’re here. Spit it out”, Sungwoon challenges when in the safety of his living room area

“Date one of us”, Daniel proposes; pointing between himself and Minhyun.

“Pardon?” Sungwoon watches Daniel hoping for a shift in expression, something to signal that this was a joke. 

“Go out with one of us. Be our boyfriend”, Daniel goes into further detail, doubling down on his previous statement.

“Have you guys been drinking?” Sungwoon’s cynicism starts up to rear it’s head. “Yes, now stop deflecting”, Minhyun serves back. 

“Are you out of your minds?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe it. He had been in university with Daniel and Minhyun for two years, and friends for two more years and in that time he had seen how popular both of them were. So why would either of them want him?

“We’re going out of our minds, if we keep this up”, Daniel speaks, he was like a dam that was close to bursting all over Sungwoon’s living room. His face red, tears almost threatening to fall.

“Neither of you is making any sense!” Sungwoon was struggling to grasp the concept. Surely his two close friends weren’t interested in him.

“We both want to be with you. As in lovers, but you’re clueless and if we waited for you to choose us we’d be old and graying”. Never one for beating around the bush, Minhyun doesn’t hold back no matter how brutal he might sound.

“You’re kidding me right?”, Sungwoon let’s out a groan of frustration. “Come on guys, it’s late and I have work in the morning. This isn’t funny or cool”. Sungwoon was having a hard time accepting all of this.

“You know damn well we’d never joke about something like this Cloud…” Daniel was no longer on the verge of tears, he looked similar to Minhyun. They both seemed kind of fed up.

“I can’t speak for Niel, but I’ve liked you for a while now and I want more”, Minhyun confesses with a straight face. No sign of deceit in his eyes, of this was prank, he was doing a cracking job at it.

“Me too, from the moment I met you Cloud”, Sungwoon turns to Daniel startled by the forward confession – how could he have missed it? Was he truly as clueless as Minhyun had described?

“What do you want me to do?” Sungwoon had no idea to do. What did they expect him to do with such sudden confessions. This was so sudden for him and he had too many thoughts swirling around his tiny little mind.

“Choose one of us, and put the other out of their misery”, Minhyun proposes, looking at Sungwoon with desperate pleading eyes.

“How am I supposed to do that-“, Sungwoon felt desperate. This was a sensitive situation and neither of his suitors seemed to be taking that into account. Sungwoon didn’t like this at all.

“Who do like more?” Daniel suggests with bright and expectant eyes. He was like a dog waiting for it’s owner to throw him a bone.

“I like you both…” Sungwoon answers honestly. He had met Minhyun and Daniel around the same time, in different circumstances. Minhyun had been in his art history class and Daniel at a mutual friend’s party.

After spending time with both men, he had become pretty close with each other them and was shocked to find out that they knew each other as well. Years later, they were still friends – or at least that was what Sungwoon had thought. 

“Who are you more attracted to?” Daniel throws another question at Sungwoon, this one a little more embarrassing to answer.

“You’re both…I…both”, Sungwoon had eyes and they worked. He thought Minhyun and Daniel were gorgeous creatures, both with their own type of allure and sexiness. 

“Who makes you comfortable?” Another answer with the same answer. Sungwoon had always felt comfortable with Minhyun and Daniel had been so pleased with how well they fit into his group of his friends. It was as if they had been fated to meet each other. 

“Then makes you laugh the most?” Daniel throws another question at Sungwoon, his face looking more exasperated than Sungwoon felt. 

“BOTH OF YOU!” Despite Daniel and Minhyun having different personalities, they always found a way to make Sungwoon crack up. Whether it was Minhyun’s unrelenting cynicism towards the world or Daniel’s cute funny stories in which he was always the butt of the joke. 

“Who makes you happiest?” Daniel asks desperately, hoping to hear something more decisive from Sungwoon.

“I’m happy with both of you”, Sungwoon had shared such happy memories with both of them. None were better than the other, they added so much to his life and made it better. How could he choose?

“You really won’t choose?” Minhyun asks, sounding exasperated. He looked so sad and all Sungwoon wanted to do was hug him. To make how he was feeling better but he was the problem in this equation.

“How can I?” Sungwoon asks both of the younger males in front of him. What could he say or do to make this right?

As Sungwoon desperately searches his brain for an answer, he is taken by surprise as he feels a pair of lips on his. Sungwoon’s eyes pop st the sight of Minhyun’s lips onto his lips.

Holy shit. This was happening. It wasn’t like Sungwoon had never imagined it. Usually when he was drunk. When he allowed himself to think of how handsome Minhyun was. The pretty fox prince with wonderful eyes that he could just stare in forever. 

“Mmmm”, Sungwoon hums, as Minhyun partly separates his lips and deepens the kiss a little more. So this was what a Hwang Minhyun kiss felt like? His legs were jelly.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, Sungwoon flies back as Daniel pushes between him and Minhyun separating him from the kiss which had progressing nicely.

“Whether or not you want to admit it, there is chemistry between us Sungwoon”, Minhyun ignores Daniel’s protests and turns his attention firmly onto Sungwoon.

“One kiss is proof of that?” Daniel disapproves. “Then let me try”, as Minhyun before him, Daniel doesn’t give Sungwoon a chance to think before kissing Sungwoon. 

Daniel Kang was kissing him. This was real, Sungwoon tried pinching himself but he doesn’t wake up. The pretty boy with the smile that lit up any room that he stood in had his tongue inside of Sungwoon’s mouth.

Honestly the kiss has Sungwoon floating on air, until he realises what he had gotten himself into. How could he have kissed both of his close friends like this? He pushes Daniel away to try and get his sense back.

“What the hell are you doing with me?!” Sungwoon glares at both Minhyun and Daniel and neither seemed apologetic. Not in the least bit.

“Proving that a kiss isn’t enough to decide this”, Daniel answers, sending a death glare to Minhyun who simply roles his eyes in reactiom. 

“Then what do you suggest then, Mr. samoyed?”, Minhyun uses his normally fond nickname for his best friend was being used in a pretty condescending manner.

“Well Fox, I think we need to woo Sungwoon take him out on a date each other put across our feelings”, Daniel turns to Sungwoon looking for a sign of interest from the older man.

“Let’s have sex”, Minhyun suggests, his expression not moving an ince. He was deadly serious. “What?”, Sungwoon almost chokes there and then in his little rabbit pajamas.

“A date will just prove what we already know. We tick every other box. We get on well, we have chemistry”, Minhyun seemed to want to skip the normal path of dating and was going to an extreme. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Sungwoon had never done this. He had never imagined having sex with his friends. Because it was Aline that couldn’t be easily uncrossed. 

“Did you bump your head you fox? Why would I let you shag him?”, Daniel is incredulous but for totally different reasons from Sungwoon. 

“Because what difference does it make. He might choose me anyway”, Minhyun reasons casually, with a shrug..

“But he might not”, Daniel challenges jealously. “But he might”, Minhyun angers with a confidence smugness that seems to get right under Daniel’s skin and burn him up.

“Hwang Minhyun, do you think I’m easy?” Sungwoon confronts Minhyun. How could he be so confident after making such a lewd suggestion, didn’t he have the least bit of shame or remorse?

“Yes”, Minhyun answers without pause. “I think if we both fuck you. There will be someone your want more than the other and that person will be your choice”, Minhyun’s reasoning leaves Sungwoon baffled.

“You’ve lost it”, Sungwoon mutters, he begins to turn from Minhyun but feels a grip on his arm that pulls him back. 

“Let’s do it now. Together”, Minhyun suggests with suggest with such confidence that it silences Sungwoon – he had to be dreaming. He punches himself again but no – he was awake. 

“Together? You’ve really gone crazy”, Daniel is quick to shoot down the suggestion but it doesn’t seem to deter Minhyun at all.

“What? Are you afraid?”, Minhyun challenges his friend, knowing exactly what buttons to press. “Afraid?” Daniel scoffs his pride taking a hit. 

“That you’ll lose pathetically”, Minhyun adds with a satisfied smirk. He smiles as he slowly reels his friend into his totally crazy plan.

“Minhyun, why are you doing this?”, Sungwoon asks, finally reaching the end of his tether.

“Cause I’m tired of not knowing. I’m tired of watching you with him, when we could be together”, Minhyun’s answer briefly silences Sungwoon. He had never considered this, that either of them had been pining after him, that they had been in pain because of his ignorance.

“So this is your best idea?” Sungwoon confronts. “Have you got a better idea?” Minhyun quickly serves back, silencing Sungwoon who had no idea what do to. He had no solution.

“What exactly do you stand to lose out of this?” Minhyun asks. “A friend”, Sungwoon was scared of losing one or both of his treasured people.

“You won’t. No matter who you choose, we won’t punish you for it”, Minhyun reveals much to Sungwoon’s disbelief. 

“You won’t?” Sungwoon was finding it hard to believe that this wouldn’t affect their relationships. 

“don’t know about Daniel. But regardless of your decision, I would still want to be in your life”, Minhyun’s cool and calm when answering leads Sungwoon to believe he was telling the truth, on to of that Daniel nods agreeing with his statement. 

“Fine. Fuck me. Both of you”, Sungwoon answers after a prolonged moment of silence. He had given in. Maybe he was nuts, maybe was horny but how could he turn this down?

“Sungwoon? Are you sure about this?” Minhyun watches Sungwoon closely, double checking with him. 

“No. But I don’t know what else to do. I like you both so much”, Sungwoon confesses. He was uncertain, but also deep down inside, there was a part of him that wanted this. 

“You’re really out of your mind Minhyun”, Daniel complains, sounding pretty helpless.

“If you have a problem with me, then stay out my way”, Minhyun was in stubborn mode, he was determined and wasn’t backing down at all. 

Turning his attention from his best friend to Sungwoon, Minhyun smiles as warmly as he always did for Sungwoon, before leaning down kiss Sungwoon once again.

This time, he skips to parting his lips and sticking his tongue inside of Sungwoon’s mouth – not that he minded much. He grips on Minhyun’s shoulders as Minhyun deepens the kiss, licking inside of Sungwoon’s mouth, his hands at Sungwoon’s ass groping and feeling.

Kissing Hwang Minhyun ranked amongst one of the hottest and most filthy moments in Sungwoon life. It was a good kind of filthy , Minhyun was always so cool and gentlemanly so this was a different side to him.

“Hey!”, Daniel yells, once again interjecting between Sungwoon and Minhyun. He looks down and sees Sungwoon’s ruddied cheeks, his pink pouting and slightly wrecked lips. 

Fuck. Daniel kisses Sungwoon, throwing away all the caution to the wind. All reservations die at the sight of Sungwoon’s swollen and inviting lips. He feels Sungwoon’s grip on his arms, encouraging him to go deeper, to kiss him just a little bit more.

Minhyun stands back, giving his best friend a fair chance to kiss the smaller man. While he does, he begins to unbutton Sungwoon’s pajama top slowly, button by button.

Aware of this, Sungwoon pulls away from kiss and turns to Minhyun. “Hey there”, Minhyun greets before leaning down to capture Sungwoon’s lips once more. Sungwoon closes his eyes and eagerly accepts his lips.

Daniel pouts but waits his turn. He would have to be patient. Minhyun was different to him. He rushed things he went in all guns blazing, but he would show Sungwoon true pleasure. 

Holy shit. Sungwoon thinks for the hundredth time in the night, as kisses Minhyun. With one hand at his throat, he feels like he’s going to lose all his breath but he dives deeper into Minhyun and his lips.

As he kisses Sungwoon, Minhyun finishes unbuttoning Sungwoon’s pajama blouse, dropping it to the floor. He wants to keep kissing Sungwoon, when he feels Sungwoon pulled away from him. 

“Don’t forget me”, Daniel sends Sungwoon his most adorable puppy dog eyes and as intended Sungwoon melts at the sight. Daniel leans down to press a soft, and lingering kiss. Heartfelt, and expressing his feelings as best as he could.

Sungwoon tilts his head to the side to allow Daniel better access, he accepts his lips, his tongue, his breath and everything else that came. He accepts the caressing through his hair, he accepts touches to his face and the warmth radiating from Daniel, as always.

Mid kiss, something suddenly catches Sungwoon’s attention. He pulls away and looks down, as Minhyun’s hands skip past the waistband of his trousers and boxers. He begins to squeeze and stroke his length. 

Sungwoon moans leaning his head back on Minhyun’s shoulders as he continues to stroke and squeeze his leaking member. Meanwhile he the corner of his eye he spots Daniel stripping down into his boxers.

“Does it feel good?” Minhyun asks, as he spits on his hand and returns to Sungwoon’s cock. He squeezes the tip and back down to his length. 

“Yes”, Sungwoon nods his head, but he feels his head being turned in the direction of Daniel. Sungwoon smiles and cards through Daniel’s blonde locks, Daniel almost blinds him with a bright and inviting smile.

As always, Daniel was perfect was like a beacon of light pulling Sungwoon into his being. He thumbs Sungwoon’s jawline, before leaning in to plant another gentle, and lingering kiss on Sungwoon.

Meanwhile behind him, Sungwoon feels Minhyun licking down his neck, nipping slightly whilst his hands travel down to his nipples. Twisting and flicking, Minhyun returns his other hand down to Sungwoon’s length.

Sungwoon leans his body back into Minhyun, he breathily moans into Daniel’s mouth. He was a mess, being pleasured by two of his close friends was not something he had ever imagined, but it wasn’t something he wanted to ever stop. 

Daniel is the first to pull away from the kiss, although he does place a peck on Sungwoon’s lips. Before working his way down, Sungwoon’s neck, at chest, and his stomach. 

Minhyun takes the opportunity to take Sungwoon’s attention, he pulls Sungwoon’s face and leans in to kiss him. Unlike their first and second kiss, this wasn’t as held back, it was so hot and sloppy. He reaches for Minhyun’s face pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

As Sungwoon melts into Minhyun, Daniel carefully unbuttons Sungwoon’s trousers, pulling down to his knees. Daniel pushes down his boxers and breathes on his lower half catching Sungwoon’s immediate attention.

A gasp escapes Sungwoon’s lips, as he pulls away from his heated kiss with Minhyun and watches with baited breath as Daniel leans down to kiss and lip his tip. “Fuck!” Sungwoon mutters as Daniel continues licking and sucking.

“You look so pretty”, Minhyun pecks Sungwoon’s cheek. Sungwoon’s heart flutters, he takes off his shirt, and wraps his arms around Sungwoon. His hand caress in his body, before pinching and twisting, and flicking at his nipples. 

Sungwoon shudders, arching his back into Minhyun who pushes his crotch into Sungwoon. Sungwoon was overwhelmed in a haze of lust, where two outrageously good looking guys way out of his league were doing everything to make him feel good.

“Holy shit”, Sungwoon moans he leans onto Daniel as he feels fingers prod to his rim inside of him.

Minhyun had been too quiet this time. Even briefly disappearing leaving him and Daniel to make out before Daniel returned to blowing him. Now as he feels a cool slickness, he realises where Minhyun had disappeared to his to find some lube.

Just bear with it Sungwoon, Minhyun whispers comfortingly, patting Sungwoon on his back before pressing several heart fluttering kisses onto his neck. Sungwoon pushes onto the fingers.

After minutes on his knees pleasuring Sungwoon; Daniel gets up onto his feet, and kisses Sungwoon. It’s soft, slow but builds up into something so passionate that Sungwoon forgets the pain he was in and only knows pleasure.

“I want him first”, Minhyun announces, poking his head from behind Sungwoon. “What? No way!” Daniel pulls away kissing Sungwoon to protest against Minhyun.

“I’m the one who prepped him. I sucked his dick, you’ve barely done anything!” Daniel’s childish side comes out as he argues against his friend for Sungwoon’s ass.

“Guys! I’m right here and I’m not a fucking toy!” Sungwoon bites down the smile threatening to make its away across his face. He was flattered, and he couldn’t help it. Daniel and Minhyun were both so handsome.

“I know”, Minhyun leans in to give Sungwoon a kiss, stroking through his hair, most likely to mollify him – and it works.

“Choose which one you want inside of you first Sungwoon”, Daniel speaks up, demanding an answer from Sungwoon.

“I…”. Once again Sungwoon was struggling with making a decision, he wanted to be with more of them. 

“Rock Paper Scissors”, Minhyun suggests, all with a straight face. As usual, he wasn’t the type to joke around – much. 

“Are you kidding me?” Daniel scoffs, glaring at his friend in disbelief. Usually it was the other way round, Daniel making silly suggestions and Minhyun rolling his eyes at him.

“Rock-“, Minhyun starts up, showing no signs of being deterred by Daniel. “Paper-“, he continues. “Scissors”, Daniel finally gives in and joins Minhyun in his game of chance and luck. 

“Get in!” Daniel is triumphantly celebrates as he wins rock over scissors. Sticking his tongue out at his best friend, he returns the balance of immaturity to his end. 

“Let’s go Cloud”, Daniel reaches for Sungwoon’s thighs lifting him up and carrying him towards his bedroom. As usual, his eyes remain solely on Sungwoon’s face.

Sungwoon smiles, he couldn’t help it when Daniel was treating him so preciously like this. He kisses Daniel, all the way into his bedroom.

Following behind easily accepting defeat, Minhyun was picking up the trail of clothes that had been left. He quietly undresses and places the pile of clothes neatly, in the corner of the room.

“You’re so freaking lovely; Cloud”, Sungwoon blushes heavily. Daniel had always been full of compliments for Sungwoon, he starts to think of how foolish he had been at this point – how had he not seen the signs when they were right in front of him? He was really clueless.

Daniel strokes through his hair, down his face he watches him closely before pushing into Sungwoon.Sungwoon moans, arching his back, he breathes through the pain. The truth was that Daniel was big. 

“I’ll take it slow Cloud”, Daniel reassures, pressing a kiss into Sungwoon. He slowly pushes in and slowly pulls out and repeats that motion until Sungwoon becomes more comfortable.

After some pause; Daniel begins to thrust, he slowly moves his hips and pushes into Sungwoon, harder and faster. He places Sungwoon’s legs on Daniel’s shoulders, continuing to thrust into him.

“Fuck!” Sungwoon groans, half in pleasure but some pain, he turns as he feels fingers interlock with his. It was Minhyun, calm and quiet giving him encouragement his hand Sungwoon’s leaking and hard cock, soothing as best as he could from the side.

Daniel is a gentle lover, he thrusts into Sungwoon slowly building his strokes, with each thrust he seems to search for that place in Sungwoon that would send him crazy. 

Sungwoon closes his eyes enjoying the licking, the kissing and biting. The magic of Daniel’s love making, came with how well he took care of Sungwoon. He was always so attentive and caring. 

Their connection was something else, Sungwoon felt, comfortable, safe, happy and elated. He had found another way to connect with someone he cared so much for.

“Please, more”, Sungwoon begs, as he wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist, pulling him deeper, begging for him to keep attacking the same spot inside of him

Daniel obliges, he picks up the pace continuing to thrust into the spot that gets the most reaction from Sungwoon. Harder and faster, he keeps going until Sungwoon arches his back as he finally releases his load onto Minhyun’s hand. 

“Oh god”, Sungwoon moans out. He smiles, stroking through Daniel’s hair, before turning his attention to Minhyun who pecks him on the lips. He had to admit, being watched like this was such a turn on.

“Just a little more Cloud”, Daniel leans in and kisses Sungwoon up his neck, and towards his lips he thrusts a little more, his thrusts more hectic and off pace as he comes inside of Sungwoon.

“My turn”, Sungwoon’s eyes widen at those words. He had just finished and had barely caught his breath. But the thought of being with Minhyun in that way, was exciting and somewhat daunting. 

“Rock paper, get off of him Kang”, Minhyun orders, pushing Daniel away. Although Daniel does glare at him, he moves away and allows Minhyun access to Sungwoon’s lower half.  
Minhyun strokes himself, he was majorly hard and desperate to feel good inside of Sungwoon. He pulls Sungwoon away and places him onto the edge of his bed.

Ass in the air, Sungwoon wait expectantly for Minhyun to make the next move. He feels his ass spread apart, before feeling himself filled up. He turns around and watches as Minhyun slowly guides himself inside of him.

“Holy shit!” Sungwoon let’s out. He bites the inside of his mouth to curb the pain and waits patiently. He was so sensitive, but he loved it there was no way he was stopping this.

Looking up, he sees Daniel reaching over to help support him up. He holds Sungwoon up to his knees, allowing him to arch better for Minhyun without falling or slipping. 

Minhyun is impatient, unlike Daniel. He doesn’t wait for Sungwoon to get used to his impressive size. Thankfully for Sungwoon, he was already opened up and slick so the initial pain is minimal. 

“Make me come Sungwoon”, Minhyun whispers into Sungwoon, as he begins to thrust in and out of Sungwoon. He was rough, his grip on Sungwoon’s waist was tight and his strokes were quick and hard.

“Oh god!” Sungwoon wails out loud as Minhyun pushes inside of him, hitting the spot that made him good. That was typical Minhyun, he saw right through Sungwoon and knew how to make him happy.

As Minhyun snaps his hips back into Sungwoon, he can feel the impact. That was the intensity of his feelings. Minhyun had been holding back for so long and now he could feel that. The intensity was driving Sungwoon close to his own climax once again.

Reaching for Sungwoon’s hair, Minhyun pulls him back onto his chest. “Oh shit”. Sungwoon moans as Minhyun fucks into his, long and hard. “Oh my god”, Sungwoon gapes as Minhyun continues to fuck harder and harder into him.

“You like it?” Daniel asks. Sungwoon nods his head. “Then be a good slur and take his dick”, Daniel is surprisingly filthy and encouraging in the depravity. 

“Okay, I’ll take his dick”, Sungwoon promises. Mouth wide open he wails as Minhyun thrusts into him hard and fast. Eyes rolled back, every goes black his body felt hot but this was it. This was a feeling he’d been searching for. Wholeness.

Half an hour later, all is silent. It was as if the room hadn’t been filled with lust moaning and yelling. Now there was a stillness, a pmfortanle silencr that had blanketed the three lovers.

Sungwoon lays in the middle of his queen sized bed squished in with the two youngers – but he wasn’t complaining. Definitely worn out. He hadn’t expected his night to end that way. 

Daniel leans his head on Sungwoon’s chest, and Sungwoon leans his own head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Despite being hot and sticky from their somewhat impromptu fuck session, none of them was willing to get up and get showered, they were enjoying the tangle of limbs too much – Sungwoon especially.

How was he supposed to choose? Sungwoon liked them both. Minhyun and Daniel were both suited to him, being fucked by them made one thing clear, he liked them both. He wanted them both.

That had always been the problem with Sungwoon, he was never good at choosing. He was greedy. He either wanted more than he could manage or nothing there was never an in between. 

“Can’t I date you both?”, Sungwoon breaks the silence, leaning into Daniel’s touch as he strokes through his hair. “Like a polyamorous relationship?” Minhyun asks, sounding unsurprised by Sungwoon’s suggestion, it was almost as if he expected it.. 

“A what what?”, Daniel asks dumbly, looking up to Sungwoon and Minhyun. “A relationship with several people dumbass”,Minhyun playfully teases Daniel who sticks out his tongue,.

“I don’t want to sleep with you”, Daniel directs the jab towards Minhyun. “I don’t know what to tell you, but you definitely kissed him away he swallowed my kids. There’s no turning back now”, Minhyun easily wavers off Daniel’s protest. 

Minhyun seemed satisfied with whatever Sungwoon decided, and if that was having the both of them, he was on board. But Daniel was having a harder time accepting it and begins to engage in bickering with Minhyun which leads from not wanting to share to talking about football matches.

Sungwoon quietly giggles to himself, despite the bickering going on. There was still something so peaceful and right about this moment. It was him and his two boys. They were his. They could be his, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked whatever this was. I tried with the smut, but it’s been a while since I’ve gone there. But I felt like this was the threesome we deserved no? Comment below and tell me who you think Sungwoon should choose?


End file.
